Slim chances and Risks
by AdorkableBanana
Summary: IYYYH. Under revision. Kurama, Yuusuke, and the rest of the spirit detectives are sent on a new mission to retrieve a mysterious missing treasure. What's the connection? KuramaxKagome


**Disclaimer- I don't own anything never will! **

**A/N: Hello there everybody and yes this is another crossover so don't make faces. Anyways I know it isn't common in Japan for dorms in the Universities but I applied it here in order it to work so don't send the fan fiction-Nazis' over. I won't change it the way I set it because I find it more interesting and odd. I like odd so don't bother talking me out of it or complain because I won't hear of it. So enjoy the fic. **

**Title: Slim chances and risks **

**Author: Adorkablebanana **

**Rating: R **

**Genre: Humor, crossover YYH/IY, hentai, adventure **

**Summary:

* * *

**

**Chapter 1-** Springtime fever

_So long to the desolation my beloved left me in years ago, So long to the departed and deprived… _

_- The open diary outside the graveyard._

"Shuuichi , Shuuichi wait for me!" Maya called to me, the one (fan) girl I can stand within an inch near me. The gleeful girl waved at me to wait for her, I did allowing her time to catch up. "Shuuichi …man can you walk… I need to do more cardio if I want to be able catch up to you" she said with a gentle smile trying to regain her breath. She wiped the sweat damping her forehead, I sure did a number on her (technically my pace did) I hadn't the slightest idea the girl lagged behind me. No sir, I didn't, too busy talking to Youko about the new assignment Koenma put me in charge of. I only realized her presence till she started yelling my name, not wanting to be rude I stopped for her, she happen to be my 'ex-girlfriend. '

_Your first girlfriend ha! I had plenty during my time_ correcting my analysis, he who must not be named tilted his chin up arrogantly.

_/My mistake./_ Kitsunes obnoxious beings.

_Which includes you as well dearest Red. I know you are a dread._ Choosing to ignore him I redirected my attention on Maya who currently bought us ice cream during my mental _absence_. Yes, she is a very considerate person. "I got you chocolate is that okay? I asked you but you only nodded so I brought you it" the short girl barely reaching my shoulders handed me the chocolate scooped cone. I thanked her politely accepting the treat. Chocolate isn't a preferred favor but it will due, I don't complain.

_Where's the sprinkles?_ Youko mildly whined with a pout. Sprinkles, sprinkles? Can't this stupid fox - _Well, excuse me. I just wanted to know where the sprinkles are, you don't need to start WWIII with me. Talk about temperamental!_

/_**Sorry**, but you really can be that much of an annoyance at the wrong time/_ I partially apologized. Partially. He whines over the most trivial of things, any sane mature man can get ticked off once in awhile. Then there's the other pesky valid truth where he _did_ have a point with the bad mood I'm in as of recent. I take whatever opportunity to vent it, him being the spotlight target I aim.

_Great analogy genius. _

_/Glad you recognize it./_

_T__ch! Whatever, by the way in case you forgotten Maya is talking._ He swiftly reminded me of my current proposition.

Oops, it must have slipped. Licking my ice cream the chocolate artificial cream sliding in my tongue, the sugary milky flavor tickling my taste buds ,Youko whispered a minor thank you to the woman who treated us to the delight. Maya tightened the grip on her book bag adjusting better on her shoulder ,she gingerly licked the frozen sweet. She hasn't changed since the good old school days still the same jaunty girl she always been. "So how's the University? I heard from Rika who heard from Mina ,who heard from Kai which caught off Kiki you were in the top class assisting the professor in his lab sessions."

I nodded replying a "Yes I did " allowing her to continue jabbering, still the gossip bee receiving rumors and news from the gossip queen Rika herself. Just hearing the name …**Rika**... Makes me shudder - **Rika**- (_SHUDDER_) is one of the few reasons I don't go outside by myself much , that girl (more like harpy) was and by Maya's information remains being the president of that dreadful "Shuuichi Minamino fan club" stalking me wherever I went. The little twat even went far as to cut a piece of my hair during class once, hanging it in the many collections in her shrine dedicated to me. **Creepy. Rika** is marked in my book as a certified nutcase, she is just plain frighteningly creepy. If I ever decided to write a novel it will be the top best selling horror story : _THE STALKER GIRL FILES_. I'd probably earn a fortune during the first week. The nuisance known as Rika harassed Maya sending other drones and followers to bully her ,threatening her if she didn't leave me she'd taste their fists. She didn't of course. Maya put up a good fight but in the end I erased her memory. That's old news though, I'm particularly surprised Maya _does_ recognize me.

I did wiped everything about me from her mind except the knowledge I attended school with her. Odd indeed. Maya walked beside me talking about how her University classes are coming along. She mentioned her studying to be a veterinarian her soft spot for animals guiding her to the career choice. She said a mouth full of interesting things regular girls don't talk much on, her articulation skills are gratifying and sustainable for a human girl. Too me at least, but then again I _do_ crowd myself with "interesting" women unintentionally ; Botan, Keiko, Mother, Yukina and Shizuru for example. "So why are you here Shuuichi? I know it isn't on a regular stroll or visit to see me all the way in Osaka from Kyoto, so, spill!"

_/Ah, yes, she did indeed realize it. Sharp girl./ _

_A little too sharp if you ask me._ I didn't like the form he said it, no, it was far too leery to be unsuspicious. _Sharp women are most gratifying of course._

Is that good? I couldn't differentiate whether Youko was badgering me or complementing me. I decided to take the latter choice for safer reasons. "Since you picked up the hint I might as well tell you. I am planning to transfer to your University, mine isn't supplying me the satisfaction in the department of botanical studies. Ratings of your school's agriculture program intrigued me."

"Really? Your moving here! Wow, how awesome. Now we can study together boy won't Yuji be happy to see you" she beamed brightly, her white crest smile helped the dread of leaving home dim slightly. Honestly ,yes, Maya's University does sound eventful, Osaka University's reputation is prestigious among the many colleges in Japan.

Great minds and talent come here or strive to come. As interesting as the idea rings about education it isn't the prior reason I'm transferring. Koenma assigned me a mission to investigate the weird mysterious youki signals radiating from this school and the area. The demi god believes some S-class demons escaped the Makai and came here under disguises passing by as humans (students or teachers probably), suspecting a powerful treasure capable of causing mass destruction is hidden in dormant somewhere around here in Osaka. Guess who takes the fall for it?

_"Damn it toddler! Why do we have to be dragged here in the middle of the fucking night? I'm tired! We're all freaking' tired!" complained a tousled Yuusuke grumbling/shouting grouchy as can be. Can't the stupid baby reschedule the meeting? It's 1:40 am or pm if you want to call it by the dark early morning sky. _

_"On with it Koenma, I do have personal things to attend to" Hiei the ever spiteful vehement youkai pressured the demi god to move forward with the discussion. His bitter claret eyes narrowing angry to be here in the first place. _

_Taking in the short leashed threat Koenma cleared his throat. "Right. The issue…recent reports in our ratings picked up strange signals, strong demonic signals to be precise. Flickering on and off in this part of Japan, Osaka, Also to add to the problem we have no leads on the whereabouts of these demons or even the identities, all we know is they're after something." __Koenma clicked the remote turning on the big screened monitor. Everyone in the office stared in bewilderment at a picture of a long glowing staff. What does this pole have to do with it?_

_"Koenma sir, that is a monk's staff correct? What does this article have to do with the demons?" the perceptive fox asked half aware of the answer already. Rubbing a drowsy eye Yuusuke leaned closer, squinting as he inspected the staff closely. _

_"__Yeah ,what's with the crusted pole? I thought we were suppose to hunt down some demons?" _

_"I'm getting there Yuusuke. Well, yes Kurama this is a monk's staff. This "crusted pole" you see here has been hidden in the recesses of Osaka for a couple hundred years , since the warring states era to be precise, the monk who wielded the staff meshed his holy powers with two priestess' sealing a dark higher power in it. It is unknown the exact capabilities of the staff all the sources we could dig up is the danger it is to humans, demons alike. "If it falls into the wrong hands you know already. Trouble big trouble. The whereabouts of the shakujou are a mystery ,the single clue we uncovered is it purposively lie hidden around there." _

_"There's a legend behind the staff I take it?" said Kurama as-a-matter-of-fact. _

_"Yes, that's where our limited clues were found. So, I want all of you to track down these demons and recover the Shakujou before they get their paws on it and we can finally seal the blasted thing in the vault." Koenma seemed exasperated by everything happening on short notice, he clasped his pudgy hands over the sides of his aching head as he sunk back into his chair. After father's leave everything seems to be piling higher and higher. Damn him. Although the news rang in other ears as trouble , for some it's a call for a challenge._

I smell a good puzzle at hand. This definitely sounds tasteful worthy of our time _grinning a toothy grin Youko twitched in excitement to the inviting proposition. A whole puzzle missing a variety of pieces he would undoubtedly volunteer to collect the shattered parts._ An evil scheme ,mysterious people, a missing treasure , oh this is exploration written allover it_ enthusiastic already, the fox was unable to attain the mischief shining in the irises of his eyes._ _Kurama silently concurred enjoying the shroud conundrum urging his keen kitsune senses to engage in. Hiei observed the kitsune in the far corner of his eye expecting the fox to react to his curious nature._ 'Enjoying the idea already?'

/Very./

Immensely my little-

/Finish it and your dead/_Kurama warned full of swart, his eyes darkening in a malignant flare. His disturbing half projected "things" he rather retch than view. Hiei himself shuddered in disturbance also ,Youko's evident attraction towards him flustered him along thinned the respectable relation between them. _

_Snorting derisively the Youko plucked at the amusement in the words. Foolish little human._ 'Finish it and your dead?' It's comical you think idle threats can inflict me in any way. Cute Shuuichi but your going to have to cut down on the droll if you don't want me to choke on laughter. Hiei would be most disappointed._ Youko quickly inserted the usual flirtatious flare Hiei's way, which the youki laid a stone cold glare._

'Kurama keep the demented one on a tight leash for his own good' _Hiei gave him an early warning in any case he might commit something regrettable in the future._

/Will do /_he promised to Hiei to detain the himself (Youko) for the mercy of their respected relationship as best as he can. _

_"Koenma may I point out the Shakujou is made up of Holy magic, None of us here are suitable or much capable to touch it without disintegrating. Nearing it might proved to be problematic." The clever youth brought up a good question, Yuusuke, Hiei and himself have demon blood, the mere radius inching near the radical staff will incinerate them to death. Attempting to touch it is plain suicide poured all over._

_"Good question Kurama but you all need not worry, Kuwabara is a full blooded human, he'll retrieve and wield the shakojou when the moment comes. Being human and virtuous nothing bad will happen, I'm sure Kuwabara won't turn on you" said Koenma trusting the boy. _

_At this Kuwabara smirked deviously at both Hiei and Yuusuke. The two detectives arched an eyebrow in question daring the orange top to ensue the act. "Geez guys can't you take a joke? I was just kidding!" Kuwabara raised his hands up in a defensive sincere peace sign. He simply meant the joke to poke fun at them, he's much to loyal a comrade to betray a companion (no matter how desirable the idea is sometimes). Kurama hid his chuckles behind a hand for once Kuwabara pressed the buttons._

'Stupid mindless oaf, he better not if he values his life enough.'

/Hiei, Kuwabara is too kind a person to do such a thing, even if it's you./

Yes and sweet little Yukina will be shedding those marvelous gems if you take the action _said the kitsune perceptively acknowledging far too well the invisible barbwire protecting Kuwabara from him._

_His lips tighten to a thin line._ 'Fuck you.'

_"Shit, so technically you want us to go all the way to Osaka to find the stick thingy and undercover disguised demons to kick there asses am I right?" _

_The young loud man pretty much strung it together in lame terms. Yuusuke concluded with cracking his knuckles sitting on the edge of the desk. "Yes ,you dummy. I want all of you to leave in the morning so pack your things." _

_"What?" Where the final words Yuusuke shouted before Botan opened a portal beneath the group, dropping them rudely back to Ningenkai._

Yuusuke ,Hiei and Kuwabara are scanning the area ,the three searching for anything suspicious or strange to help find a lead in this new job. Yuusuke put up a tough, rather, unnecessarily loud argument against the Prince (a.k.a toddler), angry to be forced to put his wedding plans on hold. Keiko herself was disappointed her fiancé isn't going to be around to help her. Being the helpful person that I am I offered to fill in for him. Yuusuke, he declined, thanking my generosity refusing to bound me with the full burden giving me the "team work" speech. Absurd ,yes, but at least he concedes and appreciates the value _and_ effort I put in. Maya's eager smile softened my mood she's one of the few women who act close to normal near me.

"This is big! Don't worry I work in the student consul office, I can hook you up schedule the entry and dorm so don't worry. Let's go now" she cheered giddily latching a small hand on my elbow towing me away.

_Fabulous, no lines! I knew Maya would come in handy one day. Three cheers for the brunette!_ said Youko appeased.

_/Fortunate we don't need to toss away valuable time right/ _

_Yes, everything is flowing by ,smooth sailing from hereon in._

Maya proved to be very useful, her wiring me into the office for a quick appointment saved me a lot of trouble to begin with. I pity those students who are forced to wait for hours, days, weeks, just for an interview. Lucky for me I'm not amongst them. The old man interviewing me occasionally raised his brows humming and awed looking over my transcript and records. To say it's a definite answer the old man _is_ impressed. "My, my Shuuichi… this is fine proof of your remarkable grades. It is an honor having such an intelligent studious student wanting to attend here at Osaka University" said the school adviser praising the chunk of brain I am. Yes, thank you, I been far from aware of my talents for awhile now though it's nice to hear it every so often. It's nice to be appreciated.

Youko rolled his eyes cognizant to the constant drabble how brilliant a masterpiece he is. Cocky thing isn't he? "Thank you, Mr. Chang."

"Very well, let's get your transcript filed in then we're set." A smile stretched the corners of his sagging cheeks graciously Mr. Chang wrote down and faxed a couple of documents. Within the few minutes the elder man handed me my papers sealing the deal. "Shuuichi Minamino, welcome to our University. I hope you enjoy and find the school to your liking, good luck there sonny" he escorted me out the door. I thanked Mr. Chang clearing myself out the stuffy office.

_/ Done successfully no wait ,no nothing, swift and easy/_ I commented satisfied genuinely grateful Maya stepped in lending me the useful hand.

_Finally, now to get a dorm then we're set and done. _

_/Indeed./_ I found Maya sitting on the corner benches patiently waiting for me, awe, how thoughtful and cute. Really she does too much. The girl flipped to the next page of her book swinging her feet back and forth hovering inches away from the ground. The girl awkwardly sensed me coming detaching her eyes from the what seemed to be a delectable novel.

"Oh, Shuuichi your finally out. Did the interview go smooth?"

"Slick smooth."

"Great! Now let's go fetch you a suitable dorm. I'll hook you up with the best" she promised hauling me away. Again. Well If she insists then off we go.

**…**

Settling in the dorm is an entire story itself I preferred not to elaborate --

_Oh, Come now, you have to admit it was funny_ Youko's taunting laughter high on full blast took great pleasure in the embarrassing obstacles I'm ill-fatedly forced to endure.

_/That's enough! It's funny for you when it's at my expense./ _

_Come on, That woman banging head straight into the open door is clearly laughable. Just goes to show you how irresistible I am._ Vain creature he definitely is. He gloated full of himself "goes to show you" change in people over the years doesn't happen in the most part. Long story short when entering the building Maya went off in search for her boyfriend, Yuji, leading me to the males section of the dormitories. She scribbled down the directions to the campus library so later after settling in we could meet each other in the library. Off on my own searching for the room number the countless stares I received from the students even the faculty grated my nerves. Haven't they seen a student before?

The school is crawling with them! A group of girls giggled ,shouting cat calls wanting to invite me as their guest of honor to their private. Another girl who humorously left an impression on us walked into an open door too busy staring unashamed at us. Great, I can picture it now the "Shuuichi Minamino sorority." Gratifying, a college addition. Just peachy.

_What are you going to do now hide in the closet again?_ he muttered barely able to hold the unsurprising chuckle threatening to burst. He amuses so easily. Fine have it his way then. Then I'll try using the new technique I read in a child's care manual book: **ignoring**. Which proven successful in handling Youko. Ignoring him is the best idea I came up with since… since , I can't remember right now all I can say whoever wrote the book is a certified genius. The comment got to him because Youko harped continuously ,shouting obscenities alphabetizing the insults A thru Z, and swearing on his behalf I'd pay dearly for my insubordination. Yap, yap, yap, whatever.

I blocked him creating a _mental_ barrier similar to his barrier I adopted as one of my own techniques. The kitsune raised the shield in times when he wants to ward me off. Indeed it sounds outrageously moronic, really, a metal **barrier** against oneself? If someone mentioned it to me I'd casually state that it's nonsense and the person has a mental ill-ness and needs to see a serious doctor for medications. But I'm not them, I'm Youko Kurama. I can make things occur on my own account. Sometimes I _do_ consider myself insane for harboring a bigger portion of myself in my sub-conscience. Then again I known worst cases, take Hiei for example. Cute but murderous. That's life for you.

I learned the same trick , I rose up the fence and smirked feeling his pissed rage to be boxed in. Satisfied with the result I clucked a tongue mockingly. Childish of course but he _does_ hate it when I revert to his level of immaturity. Such a contradictor he is. Goes to show you how I am capable of mostly anything. Too bad Youko's out in an hour or less knowing him he won't stop till he breaks it. Besides the barrier isn't as strong as his, he mastered it , I on the other hand stole the trick. Oh well by that time I will have found a way to smooth his ruffled feathers. The fit he'll inflict and vent on me is going to be _the_ dozy, he so violent. Automatically resorts to violence. He can make jokes but can't take them, shows the **great** sportsmanship the fox has. I just remembered thieves don't have any sportsmanship. They swindle and con, yep definitely sportsmanship is non-existent.

Finding the dorm room in ease ,no hassling (excluding the queer males I ran into early and soon-to-be stalking fan girls) it's smooth sailing. Unpacking my luggage rush amiss the plain suitable room showed to be large enough for two occupants. How quaint.

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

Ah, that must be Yuusuke. Earlier he called in through the communicator and said Koenma arranged for him to attend the school also. It took a multiple transcripts and bribing to admit the boy inside the school ,nothing Reikai can't pull off. I wonder how Yuusuke likes the school so far? Hiei , Botan and Kuwabara are staying in the other side of town for the meantime. The trio --err-- Botan and Kuwabara (technically Hiei never remains stashed in a place for long), they are staying in a rented apartment a half hour drive away from here. They are in charge to search the grounds surrounding the town. As me and Yuusuke are responsible to rummage the school grounds.

**BEEP! THUMP! THUMP!BEEP! BEEP!THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**

Yuusuke really needs to stop the bad habit of knocking like there's no tomorrow. It's past rude and annoying. Doesn't he contain the meaning of courteous in his system? "I'm coming already" I called out, moving to the doorway hopping over, avoiding the clumped scattered baggage littering the floor. My eye twitched in irritation when the ringing and knocking didn't subside. Someone's really impatient today, far more than ordinarily. Wonder what's got his boxer's in a bunch? Soon to be fed curiosity I opened the door to a horrified Yuusuke running in the minute the door clicked open. Pushing his way in along with tossing a suitcase- which in general narrowly hit my head if I hadn't ducked in the right time.

Yuusuke slammed the door behind him hyperventilating gasping against the door his brown eyes bulging out like saucers. "He….He almost touched me!" the shocked plainly stunned young man spat.

"My guess is the queer corner harassed you, am I correct?" he nodded reliving the trauma sagging down on his bulked knees. Yep, I hit the nail right on the head. "Come on Yuusuke it's nearly normal in today's society. Homophobia perhaps?"

"No, I'm not. I don't care who is into who. That fucker just went behind me and…" he shuddered. I hope he isn't implying the young man did…It's better left unknown. "Yuusuke did he…?" Fine I couldn't resist asking, hiding stuff from me motivates my interest more. His jaw clenched as he nodded very slowly. Good heavens! The poor lad with him being a certified hetero I can see why he is upset. " I was this close to knocking his fucking lights out!" the boy said shaking in a hysterical fit waving his fists in the air emphasizing the proximity he nearly acted upon. "The bastard has the gall to boast that overgrown ego-puffed head and say something about the 'package downstairs' and… and …"

Maybe I should keep my mouth shut, whatever I say seems to make it worst. I don't blame Yuusuke to react this way, I too would have shared the same reaction the sad issue is I've grown accustomed to this typical thing. I am not claiming to be gay on the contrary I am one of the most straightest men around, finding a male appealing in a sexual manner is definitely a branch I plan to say off on. I don't swing that way on my natural accord. Women are such eccentric creatures how can a man say no to them? Youko plainly is a different story, he is a kitsune -no me…no him ..or us - whatever! How should I put this?…Alright I'm a detachment of Youko, the human detachment of him sharing similar traits but not all. Youko's a natural born youkai fox it's fairly normal for them to be attracted to either sex as long as it's a good enough fuck. Fuck, a vulgar word to use but if it's referring to him than it's appropriate. Concluding I am straight, Youko basically goes either way doesn't matter to him though personally I think he prefers women more ,awhile ago Youko admitted to me on a weird level once ranting women are more easier to screw with than guys. Men you have to keep giving women on the other hand can be dominated, there's no struggle for power during intercourse you both love it on a one shot. He told me that to my dismay, the personal information still sends shutters down my system. A how-to wasn't necessary.

"Yuusuke pick which bedroom you want seeing it is the one your staying in" I indicated to the unruly boy Yuusuke can be so testy when it comes to outcomes working against his favor, I haven't finish reading the last chapter on tantrums in my trusty child care manual a prompting Yuusuke is the last thing I need to carry on me. Yuusuke dusted himself off smiling sheepishly in an instant snap recovered from the experience.

"I'll take the one on the right I hate it when the sunlight hits me. Besides I'm sure Hiei prefers the window" he said humorously nudging me. I knew where the idiot was getting at, ever since the little event two years ago Yuusuke strongly believes Hiei is my lover ,yes, we are close _friends_ but only **friends**. Hiei has a woman for crying out loud! He knows that he simply likes teasing me for my lack of female companionship. One of these days he's going to get what's coming to him either I'll play along with the charade or Keiko will get involve in a deceitful play, pretending to be involve with me. Of course I will ask her permission first to participate along the game.

Yuusuke collected his baggage tossing his belongings into the next room his style to settle in, "Don't you think you should organize your things? After all you are going to be living here for a while." I'm too afraid to peer over in his room I can imagine the pile of clothes and things scattered everywhere.

"Nah! I'll do it later. Now I'm going check out the area here, sitting in a car for hours is a hell of a bore trip, besides I want to get a head start on this mission the faster I finish it the quicker I can go home." Yuusuke threw on a light jacket strolled calmly out the door waving a goodbye. "Good luck if your cleaning the place, like a good homemaker you might as well clean the kitchen it looks scary …later" he pointed a finger to the kitchen indicating his point then shut the door behind him.

Hope he doesn't get attacked again, to think a man being chased by other males can act so self assured, maybe he's planning to beat the daring queer within his first touch giving Yuusuke an excuse to hurt them. He's very temperamental, acts upon reflex. Evidently he's done for the day, his room most likely resembles a ravaged jungle. Glad its' not my problem, homemaker his _ass_ -pardon the wording- I only clean after myself (and mother under the influence of order) its said and done. For the remaining hour I've became the purifier of this jumbled pit, I cleaned around setting the place more homely to my accommodations. It disgusted me how filthy this place been before trash thrown here and there _ick!_

I sanitized the area as much as it can possible get preoccupied with the dorm for the next couple of minutes. Tired and exhausted I collapsed on the bed not bothering to shower skipping it tonight its disgusting I know but I'm tired I'll do it in the morning when I awake. Sore ,tired and exerted I snuggled into the welcoming bed glad for a change my barrier withstood Youko for the day , today he's probably madder than hell on fire itself but I didn't care I'll deal with him in the morning hopefully the strength I need to battle him recovers because I undoubtedly going to need it he won't cut the ends loose when he returns in contact with me. The very thought ales me. All shit the hell with it! The torture tomorrow is worth the day's peace. Shutting my lids welcoming the darkness with open arms I dozed off into a dreamless slumber relishing the tranquil, blissful solitude. I'm breaking my neck for when the morning rolls in. Boy, Youko surely will be furious.

_Yawn!_ I stretched like a well revitalized cat, which I was except for the cat part, greeting the start of a new day.

The morning light shimmered peeking out from the window shades hinting to tell it's a bright sunny day quoting Yuusuke again; **DUH**! Speaking of the devil, where is he? Did he return back?

I'm a light sleeper part of the being a youkai thief ordeal any thump or creak or rustle can wake me to up to my feet. He's probably in the room snoozing in his little dream land conveniently good, I have the bathroom for use first, I take longer than he does. The empty halls of my mind echoed in silence, mute to anyone else except me. Funny the fox is still absent… figured as much.

He's most likely trying to break free of my mental defenses. I chuckled maliciously acknowledging my useful abilities. Evil I know, serves him right for a change. The cocky nonsensical ass needs to tone this sickening humor down a few notches. Glancing at the alarm clock, ticking sitting on the side draw I turned off the alarm beating the device on the count. I went to the bathroom twisting the knob to a smooth temperature of lukewarm water then stepping into the shower the water spraying my tingling skin I sighed as the refreshing water worked it's magic, washing the last wink of sleep down the drain. Grabbing my shampoo I squeezed the bottle of it's contents pouring a suitable amount dabbing the essence into my now drenched red locks lathering and bubbling up a good region of foam on my scalp. Gosh this feels good. I'm a sucker when dealing with my hair, call me precautious if you must. After bathing ,drying ,dressing, etc, I went to check on the other inhabitant in the next door over.

I knocked first incase-….no, wait, he's the loyal type never mind then. I quietly entered the room deliberately slow (rude, yes, though the hour of classes roll in the next hour he can't be tardy in a University. They don't appreciate slacking off or tolerate it like in high school.) The room I stepped in, if you can call it that, resembled an unkempt disarrayed jungle. Clothes piled sky high and tossed everywhere, I nearly tripped over a pair of shoes while maneuvering and hopping over the scarce empty cleared spaces. This is like a jumbled version of hopscotch my way to the snoring boy. An undecipherable lump hidden beneath the covering mass of lumping cotton, an evil smirk twitched my lips as I stared; why not? It's the first day.

I jerked the curtains open the blinding morning light blazed inside each corner of the once dark room. An irritated moan rumbled from underneath the rippling blanket, "Keiko, I please you all night and now this is how you repay me!" he grunted carrying the dream trance haze in his tone. Twisting below the covers Yuusuke threw a pillow angrily in my direction. I caught the fluffy offender, of course, in one hand setting the pillow aside. So I've mistaken Mrs. Yukimura to be the meek relentless type. Apparently innocence has it's limits.

"So that's where you went off to last night?" I chuckled richly teasing the groaning the sleepy boy, freezing any further movement he poked a matted head out beneath the covers surprised.

"Kurama, what the **heck** are you doing in my house it's" he glanced at the clock "8:00 in the morning" he snuggled into his comfort glaring at me with those droopy lazy eyes. Cute.

"Yuusuke your in the dorm we share remember? Not at your place I take it Keiko tired you out last night?" he snapped an eye open arching a brow in question he muttered a couple of obscenities damning Koenma for assigning him the mission too bad I do also suffer because of it oh well that's a life of a human avatar. "Yuusuke, class starts in one hour. It is best you wake up and shower, tardiness is looked down upon here you don't want to go get yourself chucked out before the mission even started" I said advisingly.

To make sure he doesn't dose off to sleep again, regrettably I yanked the blanket off stripping the fluffy luxury clean, he whimpered in disapproval burying his head deep in the pillow. Poor boy, not a morning person either. Too bad though. "Hurry up and dress so we can go downstairs to the cafeteria to eat breakfast" I informed him. He sat up hearing the word 'breakfast' the hungry growl rumbling in his stomach showing his interest. I chuckled again humored by him.

I left the room closing the door behind me. Food: it's the single purpose he waits up in the morning for. _Humans_, I shook my head. Quickly Yuusuke finish his rituals meeting me in the main room in the dorm, together, we went down to the cafeteria descending the spiraling stairs.

He yawned occasionally and rubbed away the remains of drowsiness. The cafeteria was flooded with students and some teachers it's hard to decipher the difference when older adults also attend the classes as students, it didn't matter all I am saying it's crowded in here. "Damn it's packed. We'll never find a freaking' seat at this point" he scanned the area checking for available seats as did I. "Maybe I don't know… you can _charm_ your way to a seat, you know like you _always_ do."

"Funny Yuusuke, though I'm missing the humor in it" I replied flatly. It bugged me when he took stupid alternatives like this using me as some catnip to distract the mass of swooning cats or in this case women, all for the purpose to give his 'highness' comfort. Thanks but I think I'll pass.

"Awe come on, just be friendly. I don't like eating standing up it's unhealthy, a smart guy like you should know that" he said intentionally bland, using a fact I remind him when he eats walking around in circles. The smug on his face makes me want to kill myself for ever mentioning it to him. He should have lived with the gastric pains. "You're suppose to be my friend" I reminded him pointedly.

"Just this once" he whined. God, he's _whining_.

"Fine" I am fairly aware this isn't the last time he'll use me to his advantages. Sighing, settling the compromise I looked for the less clingy or detachable group of girls within range. The other tables were filled with grouchy men studying for the obvious upcoming midterms its' best not to disturb and Yuusuke refuses to sit by them. The whining prick.

On the brink to sought forth a suitable table, a feminine voice called my name "Shuuichi, hey, Shuuichi come over here!" I looked to see who it belonged to, to my relief it's none other than Maya waving her hand up signaling me to come over. Yes ! I don't have to detach girls from me!

Yuusuke raised a brow, his hand massaging the back of his neck. "Hey Kurama, you know her or is she just another one of your rabid fan-girls?" he asked curiously. Rabid fan girls that's rich, more accurate the term is insane ward fan-girls.

"No. She is not, she just a friend."

"Oh..? She's cute" Yuusuke appointed Maya, not in a lecherous or leering fashion merely briefly stating the truth. Maya is cute, why deny the truth? "How'd you meet her?"

"At school along time ago. Nothing interesting to tell" I commented on his question quickly. He gave me his sideways glance then resigned further probing. The smiling girl welcomed us, gesturing to sit on the reserved two free seats. "Good morning Maya and Yuji it's nice to finally get reacquainted after such a long time" I greeted the couple as I seated myself followed by Yuusuke who muttered a "Nice to met ya, same here." A polite one isn't he? I shouldn't push my luck at least he said Hello. Better than nothing in the least.

"Oh, my name is Maya and this is Yuji, my boyfriend" she introduced her longtime boyfriend, the half asleep blond leaned lax on his propped elbow hardly -no- barely acknowledging the world around him.

Maya twitched (uh-oh not good. This is a sign when to take cover) she pushed his elbow out of alignment supporting his jaw causing his drowsy head to drop facedown, hard, on the tabletop. "Ow! What did I do?" snapping awake a pink mark appeared in the center of his forehead. That's going to hurt later. She scowled and fussed over poor Yuji for his manners. The boy sighed deeply, rubbing the bumped mark obviously hurting now, ouch, and apologizing a number of times to the hostile girl.

Speaking of attitude Maya sure developed hers. "Yes, it's been too long" Maya answered ignoring the boy completely after awhile. She turned towards us, Yuusuke seemed to be in the same state as Yuji barely able to maintain their eyelids open and concentration straight "Not morning folks are they?"

"Nope. Not at all" I nudged Yuusuke who mounted his elbows up on the table his two palms cradling his face. "Yuusuke it's rude to put your elbows on the table like so" I mildly lectured the distorted boy for his own good.

People will disrespect him and stereotype him as a street punk, he can't live his life as the supposed hoodlum. Yuusuke glared me from the corner of his glinting eyes, peeved thoroughly "I'm too tired to be civilized. I'll start tomorrow, happy **MOM**?" Yuusuke poured heavily on the humorless sarcasm, pushing the child's promise kink 'I'll start tomorrow' thing. Oh that's one for the books. Exquisite really. Deciding to ignore his comment letting the sleepy boy have his way, if he wants to embarrass Keiko in public than its on him and I'm aware Keiko will embarrass him more by rapping him over the head with the nearest object.

Maya watched with interest our interaction giggling behind her hand "Shuuichi I guess we both have sleepy headed companions."

"Guess we do."

"It's test week Yuji has been staying up late a string of nights studying for his three midterm exams. It's a penalty you must pay for becoming a doctor, isn't that right Yuji?" she turned to him finding much to her annoyance Yuji snoring away on top of a chemistry textbook. "**YUJI**!" she screeched.

He immediately awoke with a start looking around for any for the source "Where am I again?"

"Your in the cafeteria, we're ordering breakfast" she bit through gritted teeth. She's quite frightening when the blood rushes to her head. She wasn't much a hothead back in the day when I recall, but then it struck me she didn't complete her development.

"Maya be easy on him, these tests take a lot out of a person" I attempted to smooth Maya's ruffled feathers and charm my way to gain Yuji mercy "shall we order?" She relaxed a couple of pegs down, reasoning with the side of common sense she sighed patting her slouchy Boyfriend on top the head.

"You're right. You always are Shuuichi." Yes and I am flattered to be recognized as so "Call the waiter, please."

Call the waiter? ...Damn. I nodded wishing no waitresses volunteered to take my order last time was a hell of a dozy, Youko still manipulates me with the shameful memory, damn bastard. I stretched me neck trying to spot a waiter but no such luck waitresses, waitresses and more waitresses inhabited the cafeteria. Damn …again. Perhaps Yuusuke can order for us? He pretty much intimidates a fraction of the female populous his lack of manners and his reputation backing him up wards off hordes of ladies half the time.

I'm not insinuating he can't dazzle a woman he is, after all, a very handsome young man. He has his admirers prancing behind him time to time when they work up the nerve to, the grumpy attitude is the reflector in his mechanism. I should try that sometimes. I nudged Yuusuke softly on the shoulder asking him to do me the favor, he grunted a whatever mumbling nonsense such as "why me" or "A guy can't get any sleep these days." He calmly cracked his back (I twitched) stretching out in his position clearing his throat "HEY WAITER! WE NEED SOME SERVICE HERE!" Yuusuke audaciously shouted causing a few dishes to crashed and some waitresses tripped in mass collisions reverting the whole café's attention on us, putting us in the spotlight. Fabulous, just grand.

I played out the embarrassment running a hand through my hair and tuning the public's heavy stares out. Dealing on a near daily basis with our teams behavior prepared me the skill to offend off small detailing scenes…sometimes. Maya nervously grinned speechless to it all. Yuji snapped right awake his eyes lengthening to the width of blue and slightly red tinted orbs. A shaken up waitress cautiously approached us, a stagger to her step. "See. Happy now? Well order, don't just sit there looking pretty" he told the three of us lazily.

The waitress picked her pen from her pocket readying to write out our orders. From now on I'll call the waiters. Each of us individually ordered our meals I ordered the typical Japanese dish. Maya, Yuusuke and Yuji ordered American style meals. The young teen about say age 16, height 5'3, by the tag pinned to her white blouse her name's Naoko, I know I am far too observant. Naoko scribbled our specific meals on her notepad and she blushed when we made eye contact, the flushed curly haired orange top giggled timidly to play off the awkwardness. "Y-your meals will be here soon" said Naoko timidly then she buzzed away. Yuusuke and Maya grinned like idiots giving me a foolish look, I shrugged off the stares resuming to more important factors. "My first class begins in about 20 minutes yours?"

"Yuji and me begin in the same time, chemistry, the first class of the day how about you guys?"

"I have foreign language, I believe intermediate Latin, how about you Yuusuke? What are your classes of the day?" I said directing a patronizing tune, vibrantly infusing each drop of enthusiasm in ridiculing him. The panic shadowing his features jolted through his memory bank apparently because Yuusuke urgently searched in his pockets for the class schedule, digging for his guide feverishly.

I couldn't prevent the smile curbing yours truly lips, he struggled and struggled searching for the piece of information he required to move onto the day's events. Sickeningly I anticipated this to occur. Yuusuke grunted slamming his hand on the surface of the tabletop rattling the wooden table under the impact, "Damn, I think I lost it or forgot it in my room" he grumbled pissed for his lack of care in his things. He frowned agitated for a moment then his face brightened in an instant "Well, since the schedule is lost for today I guess I can't attend class today, _awe_" he said in a laughably false hurt, the watermelon slice-like smile drawing on his lips showed his pleased luck. I smiled too, sadly the happiness won't last.

"I'm sorry to hear that Yuusuke but since attending class is prior to you, I took the liberty in photocopying your class schedule incase it happens to get 'misplaced'." Grinning ear to ear I showed the extra copy of his schedule slipping the paper into his stiff hands. Yuusuke twitched, trying to not frown utterly disappointed by my excessive 'care.' He folded the _evil_ gift placing it inside his pants pocket.

"Thank you Kur-Shuuichi. You shouldn't had gone through the trouble" he managed to say through a clenched jaw shooting me the dirtiest glare. "You really _shouldn't_ have."

"No problem, it was a pleasure" I said totally unaffected. Yuusuke can glare all he wants it won't get him nowhere, it's said and quoted in the **child's care manual** I'm reading on free time. The saucy young waitress, Naoko, returned carrying the array of foods. "Here are your orders" the waitress carefully set down each of our orders placing each a plate in front of us. The girl tore the bill from her memo pad handing it to Yuusuke assuming he will pay for the meal. "Hey, I'm not-

"Thank you miss, that will be all" I interjected swiftly before Yuusuke caused another scene, one is far from enough for a day. Naoko blushed bowing her head respectively, meekly accepting the payment.

"Your welcome" she whispered training her eyes down in a shy fashion, stuffing her quivering hands inside her apron pockets. Naoko left to attend a customer waving for her attention, she smiled at me then quickly left. Yuusuke stuffed his face pleased, munching, swallowing large chunks of the hotcakes engulfing practically it whole. Eh…quite a savage here. What happened to chewing? What has gotten into Yuusuke? He isn't ordinarily this vulgar? Is something amiss here? I will be forced to speak to him about it later he's beginning to concern me. Maya gingerly picked up her spoon swooping the overly salty scrambled eggs, Yuji twisted his lip disgusted by the amount of sodium the girl constantly consumes. It's her choice to badger her health's sake not mine, though, I have to agree with Yuji on this one. Maya does tend to add a bit too much of the salt. Poking lightly on my ribs with the fork, Yuusuke pointed to my plate to start eating my untouched food. Oh, right, forgot about the food for a second.

"Oh sorry" feeling foolish for my lack of attention I picked up my chopsticks and bit by bit I ate the breakfast rating a 5 on a 1-10 scale .Maybe I should have gone along with the others on this one. Too late to start complaining.

Youko is beginning to worry me. The fox hasn't answered my calls, nor, have I sensed his presence as I always on a natural accord. His sudden eerie turn to divert me is nerve wreaking. What is he up to this time? The grudge he holds against me now is severely testing the patience and restrain within me, the paranoid vibe I constantly feel this whole damn day is tugging the limit. He's up to something I know it, by now he must have cut loose the barrier and diminished it long since this morning.

The quenching feel he is all for revenge worries me, it worries me a lot in fact. An angry Youko is never a good omen. I'm currently in the middle of my Intermediate Latin class and so far the session is in fact entertaining not a complete bore to sit through. The couple of ladies surrounding me passed me small crumpled up notes time by time. This note is about the fifth one given to me, let's see what this scrap says:

_Dear Minamino-san, _

_Hey, what's up? My name is Yuna and since you transfer here I can't help but notice you each time. If you like we can get together for some coffee or for a study session if your interested, my cell phone number is 443-364-234. I live in the dorm # 453 incase you want to stop by for a visit. Ok, let me know pronto._

Another admirer, how typical and droll. This Yuna girl is indeed an attractive young woman but not my type. I'm picky. She batted her heavily, mascara tinted eyelashes and grinned broadly. I quickly turned away stuffing the paper in my jacket pocket, I didn't want her to see or seem rude by tossing the note on the floor so when the class ends I'll dump it in the nearest receptacle while exiting.

The teacher Mr. Mizuki maintained a pretty decent status in holding the students attention and intrigue, earning him respect among my many class mates. The middle aged man spoke about many cultures introducing bits and bits of topics before dipping into the big load. Opening to a fresh clean page I scribbled down a few notes proving I did the work the gesture more for proof than benefit.

As quickly the class started the class ended. Everybody evacuated the room, Yuna blew a flirty kiss towards me giggling among her scanty clique. Sighing deeply, I hoped to Inari these women don't revert to dangerous stalkers, I do not want to relive high school this particular year and for the next. I still have yet to recover my stolen undergarments. Finishing the numerous classes counting down to my final class, I passed down a few rooms searching for the location my next class is suppose to take place. It took me almost ten minutes to find this crap hole, I came by the door entering the room, the class room coming close to a full house half.

Most of the students occupied the good seats I took the remaining seats in the back of the classroom. This is suppose to be science class. How quaint. The probability the professor is some old, over weight, pencil pusher who drones on and on about things people aren't interested in is ten to none. For the sake of keeping a tidy record I am indebt to remain awake during the whole lesson. Sometimes I envy Yuusuke, he slacks off when he wants to without a care in the world. I can't pull a 'Yuusuke' in any of my classes no matter how much it leads the noggin to brain dead mode. Nope I cannot, it's a crime for a perfect record… crud.

I groaned exhausted already by the prolonged day's events - thank goodness this is the last class of the day- I leaned back plush against the chair waiting for the professor to come in and launch the class. Speaking of which _where_ is he? It's five minutes into the class and he hasn't showed up. Thinking the dark is finally safe the ever present boogie cretin rears its ugly face, a terrible tremendous hair yanking throb pierced the linings of my head. I slouched forward gripping the sides of my aching head I bite down the urge to shout. The pain attacking me hurt as hell as I mumbled curses and swears to whatever thing triggered the inexplicable pain. Answering the unfilled blank a rumbling laughter echoed in the hollow passages of my mind. /**_Youko!_**/ the bastard in the flesh, I should have known.

The kitsune's laughter increased in volume tormenting my abused head, the fox sucked in all the pleasure of my pain delightfully. _Did you think you would of gotten away so easy? Did you think nothing would happen from your course of action? Well_ he flicked another mind shocking wave, I cringed beneath the barrel of new shutters adding to the ache. _This is the consequences of your defiance._

_/Youko, stop it already! I get the point/_ I bit out hissing as the pain increased, _/not here, we're in a room full of humans they'll suspect something/_ I effortlessly tried to push sense into the thick minded kitsune. Youko defiled my heed continuing to fling brutal waves.

_Not this time boy, I refused to listen to an order coming out of that mouth!_

_/Order! It's about --_

_**SLAM!**_

The abrupt thud and small chorus of laughter distanced Youko from his musings. Slipping a small portion of his attention to the source of the noise he fend off the attacks. _Now what in the…hell…DAMN!_ His bright eyes widening and his delicate jaw slacking he stared in utter fascination in the direction where the suggestive 'thump' came. The kitsune slipped his firm grip on the onslaught, leaping on the opportunity I wrenched myself away free of the Youko's hold.

_/Cripes Youko, must you be so hasty on every single little thing-- Hello are you even listening to me/_ I adjusted the loss twenty/twenty vision recapturing my composure, I cast my eyes towards the direction the fox is so stuck on. The second I did I understood my behalf's stupor, my eyes stretched wide open, the vision of beauty dusting itself off the floor stunned both me and the obviously astounded kitsune.

The beauty grabbed her briefcase, smiling sheepishly she took a good scan of the room with those beautiful hazel eyes. "Sorry about that, heh, heh, heh" a blushed brighten over the ridge of her nose openly embarrassed. She gently set her briefcase on the tabletop over the lab desk "Ahem, again sorry I'm late. Got lost outside, new to this section of the school and all. Well class as of today I am your science professor; Ms. Higurashi." My world went still as I witnessed the most captivating specimen of a human - no correction- woman penetrate my world…my professor Ms. Higurashi.


End file.
